Te regarder vivre!
by tete de noeud
Summary: Harry et Draco apres la guerre. Attention ceci est un one-shot slash


Bonsoir  
  
Je suis d'humeur à écrire ce soir et comme j'avais envie d'écrire un lemon depuis quelque temps, et que dans mes autres histoires c'est pas près de venir, je me lance !  
  
Ceci est un ONE-SHOT, SLASH HP DM ! (C'est mon couple préféré !)  
  
Donnez-moi vos avis, ceci est un entraînement pour moi et je dois me corriger pour la suite des autres fictions!  
  
Te regarder vivre  
  
Je suis couché à tes cotés, je te regarde dormir. Tu es si beau ! Tes mèches blondes, presque blanches s'étalent sur l'oreiller. Je suis content que tu les aies coupés, avec tes cheveux long tu ressemblais trop à ton père ! Mon regard détaille ton visage, viril, droit et puis ton cou avec ta peau laiteuse que j'aime marquer. Comment en est-on venu à s'aimer autant ? Je me rappel, comme si c'était hier, nos disputes et nos bagarres ! Je remonte vers tes yeux et surprise, tu es éveillé. Tu fixe tes deux lunes dans mes émeraudes. Tu me souris et je t'embrasse doucement. Puis tu te lève d'un coup !  
  
-Je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu as un match aujourd'hui, il te faut des forces.  
  
Je te regarde partir vers la cuisine. Tu portes un de tes nombreux pyjama en soie, l'un des seuls détails de ton ancienne vie, je ne peux rien voir ! Tu me manques déjà, alors je me lève et te rejoins. Tu es debout devant le feu une poile à la main. Je m'approche par derrière et me colle contre toi, mes bras passent autour de ta taille et ma tête se pose sur ton épaule. Tu penche un peu la tienne pour me toucher. Puis il me vient une idée. Je commence à embrasser ton cou, je te picore pour être plus précis.  
  
-Harry arrête ! Tu sais bien que je suis pas doué avec tout ça, alors ne t'y met pas. Je suis capable de faire flamber mon pyjama.  
  
Je ne t'écoute pas, mais je mets ton conseil à exécution et je déboutonne ton haut. Mes mains caressent la peau de ton torse, et ta blouse glisse facilement de tes épaules pour atterrir à nos pieds. Je l'éloigne d'un coup de pied. La réplique que tu allais me lâcher meurt sur tes lèvres au moment ou je colle mon torse à ton dos. Tu frissonnes à ce contacte. Ta peau est douce et chaude. Ma main droite continue de te caresser le haut pendant que la gauche s'aventure plus bas. Je passe une main dans ton pantalon.  
  
-Eh bien monsieur Malfoy, vous ne portez pas de slip.  
  
Et pour confirmer mes dires j'attrape ton sexe, qui s'éveille rapidement. Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas !  
  
-Potter !  
  
-Oui mon cœur ? Tu n'aimes pas ?  
  
-Non, si, c'est Potter maintenant !  
  
Je m'arrête un moment et souris. Je t'embrasse sur l'épaule et tu tourne la tête. Je fonce vers tes lèvres pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime ! Nous nous arrêtons à bout de souffle et je te souris.  
  
-Tu as raison, excuse-moi, c'est Draco Potter à présent ! Mais je trouve que ça sonne mieux Draco Malfoy !  
  
-Non, il n'existe plus de Malfoy ! Le dernier est mort avec mon père !  
  
Tout d'un coup l'ambiance n'y est plus ! Mes mains se remettent gentiment autour de ta taille et ma tête sur ton épaule. J'avais oublié ! Oublié comme la guerre a été pénible pour tout le monde, pour nous ! Tu as changé de camps assez tard, en septième je crois, en tout cas officiellement, mais tu jouais déjà les espions en herbe depuis la sixième ! J'ai eu tellement de mal à te conquérir, tu étais comme effrayé par ce qui t'entourait, tu avais perdu tout tes repères, tu ne savais plus quoi penser et surtout de qui ! Mais j'ai réussi à te prouver mon amour et je suis devenu ton point d'ancrage. Une fois le premier pas accompli, le reste a été rapide, nous nous sommes marié avant la fin de la septième, avant la dernière bataille, je suis devenu ton époux.  
  
-Tes œufs sont pret. Viens manger ! Me dis-tu gentiment.  
  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la petite table. Je m'assois, tu te mets en face. Une tasse de thé au creux de ta main, tu me regardes engloutir ce que tu as préparé pour moi, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Tu n'en veux pas ?  
  
-Non, je n'ai pas faim.  
  
-Tu es sure c'est délicieux tu sais !  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mange espèce d'affamé !  
  
-C'est de toi que je suis affamé !  
  
-Mais je remarque que tu as abandonné mon corps pour manger !  
  
-Oui, comme Ron.  
  
-Comment ? Pourquoi parles-tu de Weasley ?  
  
-Je veux dire que pour la bouffe je laisse tout tomber, comme Ron, il doit avoir déteins sur moi ! C'est possible après toutes ses années ?!  
  
-Mais comment fait Hermione pour le supporter !? Je veux dire que je ne te veux pas comme ça tout les matins !  
  
-Elle l'aime comme ça !  
  
Tu me souris tendrement et te lève de nouveau. Mais ou vas-tu comme ça, à partir tout le temps ! Tu te dirige vers la salle de bains. Je finis mon petit déjeuner en 4eme vitesse et te rejoins.  
  
Tu es penché en avant, tu chipote avec les robinets en m'offrant une vue sublime sur ton postérieur ! Je n'y résiste pas et me colle de nouveau à toi. Tu te redresse lentement et colle ton dos à mon torse, cette fois ci je ne ferais pas de bêtises ! Je recommence à t'embrasser le cou en te caressant le torse. Tes mains se dirigent vers mes hanches ou tu t'accroches doucement. Ma main droite va faire un tour dans ton pantalon, je ne supporte plus ce bout de tissu, je le détache et il tombe silencieusement sur tes chevilles, tu l'éjecte rapidement. Je continue mes caresses dans ton cou mais ma langue s'invite et je laisse de longues traînées humides sur ta peau, tu gémis en retour et j'aime ça ! Ma main droite se saisit de ton sexe dressé par l'excitation, tu crie de surprise, et j'entame de long va et viens avec ma main. Ma main gauche s'affaire sur ton téton dressé et dur, tu n'arrête pas de gémir depuis un moment et les paroles que tu dis sont incompréhensibles, c'est bon signe !  
  
Brusquement tu te retournes et me fais face, tu te jette comme un affamé sur mes lèvres, je savais que tu avais faim ! Tu te colle à moi, les mains dans mes cheveux et, grogne. Mon pantalon de pyjama est toujours en place, lui. Tes mains descendent rapidement pour enlever cette chose gênante, il tombe, tu souris mais ta victoire est courte. Je porte un boxer ! Tu me jette un regard exaspéré et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le boxer traître tombe à son tour et tu peux enfin te coller à moi et sentir toute ma peau contre la tienne. Nos virilités se frottent et nous gémissons en cœur. Je lâche ta bouche et descends embrasser tout ton corps. Ton cou, que je marque comme mien Ta clavicule, ton point sensible ta poitrine et tes tetons, sur lesquels je m'arrete quelques instants, tu commence à murmurer mon nom tes abdominaux, tellement parfait et pas trop dessiné ton nombril dans lequel ma langue s' engoufre, tu cries un peu. Finalement le bas de ton ventre que je caresse longuement aidé de mes mains. Et ton membre, dur et tendus, je m'arrête pour admirer mon travail, tu es excité comme jamais ! Ma main se met à te caresser inconsciemment, puis ma bouche la remplace. Ma langue s'enroule autour de ta verge et te titille un peu, je t'engloutis complètement et tu cries à nouveau, ma main commence de lent va et vient sur la base de ton sexe pendant que l'autre caresse tes fesses et ton orifice. Tu n'es plus que gémissement et frissons, tu cries et murmure mon nom, tes hanches prennent le rythme de ma bouche, puis dictent elles même mes mouvements. Ta main est perdue dans mes cheveux et avec l'autre tu t'es appuyé sur l'évier pour ne pas tomber. Soudain tu te raidis et te libère dans ma bouche. Je me relève et te fais face, tu es encore tout tremblant de l'orgasme que tu viens d'avoir. Tu es tout en sueur et tes yeux sont voilé de plaisir. Tu me prends dans tes bras et m'embrasse, doucement puis férocement. Tu veux plus, tu veux toujours plus en amour. Je me rappel alors du bain et te dirige vers celui ci. J'arrête l'eau et tu te glisse dans la baignoire. Je te rejoins rapidement, mon érection est trop douloureuse pour me retenir plus longtemps. Tu t'assieds à califourchon sur moi, et doucement je te pénètre, c'est toi qui dicte la cadence. Mes mains sont posés sur tes hanches et les tiennes sont accrochés aux bords de la baignoire. Je sens une vague de chaleur monter en moi, ça doit être la même chose pour toi, car sous tes paupières mi-close je peux voir un ciel en feu. Je m'enfonce plus profondément en toi, encore et encore, tu accélères. Je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux gémit, peut être les deux ? Qui a crié ce mot doux ? Tu m'embrasse avidement, encore et encore, tu étouffe tes cris dans ma bouche. Puis finalement tu atteins de nouveau l'orgasme et je me libère en toi. Nous restons la sans bougé, enlacé. Je n'ai plus envie de rien d'autre que de toi depuis quelques temps, Est-ce normal ?  
  
-Il faudrait nous laver ou tu vas être en retard. Nous n'aurions pas du, tu vas être épuisé pour jouer !  
  
-J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour te faire l'amour 6 fois et jouer 2 matchs contre des serpentards !  
  
Tu rigoles, tu ne me crois pas ! J'ai envie de te prouver mes dires mais tu me repousse et commence à me laver tendrement. Mais il n'y a plus d'eau dans la baignoire, je te repousse et sort du bain, tu me regardes inquiet, je te souris et te tends la main. Tu la prends et me suis dans la douche, c'est dangereux, il y a de l'eau partout à terre ! Une fois dans la cabine, je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir encore. Tu comprends, mais ne te laisse pas faire.  
  
-C'est mon tour maintenant !  
  
Je te laisse le commandement des opérations. En moins de temps que je ne le pensais, je me retrouve dos au mur, les jambes autour de ta taille, collé à ton corps. Je t'aime ! Tu me pénètre doucement en même temps que ta bouche prend possession de la mienne. Ta cadence s'accélère à mesure que mes baisers deviennent possessifs. J'oublie tout, il ne me reste que toi et lorsque je jouis, je crie ton nom, je crois que tu as dit le mien aussi. Doucement mes pieds reviennent au sol. Nous sommes face à face, nous sourions.  
  
-Je t'aime !  
  
Nous l'avons dit en même temps. Ca arrive souvent ces derniers temps, nous pensons à la même chose au même moment. Nous nous lavons finalement, en fait je te lave et tu me laves. J'aime ça, te chouchouter, prendre soin de toi. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis séché et habiller dans le salon. Je cour partout à la recherche des mes affaires et je ne trouve rien. Tu es exaspéré, je le vois, tu vas crier, je le sens.  
  
-Mais enfin Harry, réfléchis !! Ou peuvent bien être tes affaires de quidditch !!!  
  
-.....  
  
-Dans le placard ou l'on met nos affaires de sport, dans la salle de sport ! Ton balai est la aussi !  
  
Je me précipite dans la salle de sport, j'ai oublié qu'on avait une salle de sport ! C'est bizarre j'oublie tout ce matin. Une fois mon sac de sport prêt, je passe en coup de vent et t'embrasse rapidement. Je cours hors de chez nous et transplane rapidement au stade.  
  
Enfin partit ! J'ai cru devenir fou, mais qu'a t-il aujourd'hui ? Je m'approche du calendrier et jette un œil, 31 octobre, voilà ce qu'il a ! Bon je vais m'habiller en vitesse pour le rejoindre, j'ai promis à Hermione d'être à l'heure cette fois ! Nos hommes jouent dans la même équipe amateur de quidditch, ils sont aurores et travaillent ensemble et nous nous sommes marié le même jour ! Je me demande ce qu'il n'a pas fait avec ses meilleurs amis. Bête question, je sais ce qu'il n'a pas fait avec eux, vu qu'il le fait avec moi ! Enfin prêt, j'attrape une cape et sort. Je transplane et arrive directement auprès d'Hermione.  
  
-Bonjour.  
  
-Oh Draco, tu es à l'heure magnifique !  
  
Je la regarde, elle est magnifique et rayonne de bonheur, son petit ventre rond doit y être pour quelque chose. Nous nous installons rapidement pour éviter la foule. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et regarde mon amoureux entrer sur le terrain. Il est superbe et majestueux, il rigole avec Ron, il ne se rend pas compte de son charme ! Ils passent près de nous et nous font des clins d'œil, avant d'aller se replacer. Je l'aime !  
  
FIN  
  
Wai, j'ai écrit un lemon, j'en revient pas !! C'est plus long que prévu mais bon fallait bien faire une histoire. Je vous demande encore vos avis, SVP SVP SVP !!! 


End file.
